


Songbird

by zanecore



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, goodbye despair - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst (?), Dangan Ronpa AU, F/M, Fluff, Non Despair - Dangan Ronpa, Soulmates AU, but we love him, everyone speaks english purely for convenience, gundham and ibuki are siblings, gundham is a DORK, literally how do you tag, pregame au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanecore/pseuds/zanecore
Summary: ever since gundham turned 16, he began to hear voices in his head. not voices, per say, but more so music. music he’s never listened to, lyrics and beats that don’t exist.
Relationships: Implied Sonia Nevermind/Akane Owari, Tanaka Gundam/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> this was, in fact, inspired by those tiktoks :)  
> by the way, ibuki is gundham’s sister here. they have the same last name, ibuki changed it purely for stage purposes !  
> gundham may be a bit OOC- this was a random spout if inspiration at 5 am haha.  
> criticism is appreciated !! :)  
> happy reading <3

gundham was never really the musical type. nearly the complete opposite of his sister, ibuki. instead of turning to beats and poetry through song, he chose the quiet company of animals. well, he didn’t quite choose it- more like it chose him. 

turns out, he would have to become the musical type in order to decipher this soulmate situation. 

ever since gundham turned 16, he began to hear voices in his head. not voices, per say, but more so music. music he’s never listened to, lyrics and beats that don’t exist.

according to his teachers, this is what happens when a person has a soulmate. there are many instances of this. for example, akane and sonia. they both could not see color until they had met; indicating that they were soulmates and meant to be until the end of time. 

despite this, he never really believed in soulmates. to him, they were a waste of time; it would be up to gundham himself to decide who would be fit to accompany his side, to be his queen of darkness. 

the music turned out to be nothing but a problem. though, it opened the male to a world of songs that he didn’t know a person could enjoy, it proved to be a distraction in his daily life.

he would often be caught humming the tune of the song in his head, causing his class to turn and stare at him as he tried to focus on his work. when he would realize, he would become extremely embarrassed and sink into his scarf per usual. 

the embarrassment only got worse over the years. instead of only staring and giggling, he now had friends who would tease him about it. they were both jealous and happy for the male, who seemed to dislike the idea of having a soulmate. 

“cheer up, tanaka!” his frenemy, kazuichi would say. “at least you know you have a soulmate!”

“what is the purpose of having a soulmate, if all it causes is this annoying racket in my mind all day!” gundham would shoot back. “whoever this person is, needs to learn how to be quiet. somebody as powerful as me cannot have his mind clouded with pathetic music; if I get too distracted and accidentally use my demonic powers, it could end in terror for all of you!” 

in response his classmates would groan, and go back to their own conversations. that is how everyday goes. he gets caught spacing out, he gets teased, he shoots back, everyone gets bored. 

at least his soulmate managed to suprise him with the different music they would listen to.   
  


————————  
  


the teen lied on his bed, staring up at the white ceiling with a frown. his soulmate had been playing relatively loud and aggressive music the whole day, and it was starting to get on his nerves, if he was being honest. you’d think by the way he dresses, looks, and acts, that he’d like that type of stuff. he really doesn’t. 

the male felt another song come on, wincing in order to prepare for the loud noises- until he heard it. the drums, the piano, followed by the guitar and a voice of a male he’d never know. it was a nice, soft song, one he would say he liked. 

ibuki would call it a ‘love song’. gundham scoffed at the thought; him enjoying a love song. he didn’t really do emotions, let alone love. 

but as he found himself lightly moving his head from side to side, and softly mumbling the words to said song; he knew he had been roped into enjoying these types of songs. 

that’s as far as he thought it would go. 

but now here he was, slowly dancing to himself in his room as the smooth voice of the anonymous male clouded his mind. 

“fly me to the moon,” he would sing softly to himself in tune with the song he heard so often. “let me play among the stars,” gundham would step his feet slowly with the rhythm, in circles. a soft smile encompassed his face, and it was one of the moments he felt truly safe and at peace. 

_if only he knew that somebody else would be doing the exact same._

**Author's Note:**

> should next chapter be (Y/N)’s POV? lmk <3


End file.
